


12. Notebook

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Deathnotetober [12]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deathnotetober, L is a Dick, Other, TW: Suicide Mention, day 12: notebook, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: In prison, L is cruel enough to let Beyond see the notebook





	12. Notebook

The journal (a ratty notebook with a black cover) that Alex kept while they were alive is the only personal possession that Beyond cares about. They were the only person that Beyond cared about. Now he cares about no one, no one but L. He fucks with the younger successors and gets the hell out of Wammy’s the second he turns 18 (he hears that Mello left early while he’s in prison and is pissed that he didn’t think about it).

In prison, L is cruel enough to let Beyond see the notebook but he is not allowed to have it unless he explains a few things about the numbers that Beyond sees. No, he doesn’t know where the ability came from, no he doesn’t remember his parents. No, he doesn’t know if they had this power too. He gets it back, but L is not pleased as he shuffles out (god how that walk was hard to mimic, back when Beyond had access to hair dye and makeup and a penchant for making L a mockery). To make sure that L did not tamper with it, Beyond reads the whole thing and sobs when he reads A’s suicide note again. The tears do not end: Alex was the only person who Beyond ever loved. The notebook is stained with his tears, and when Beyond kills himself in prison, Alex yells at him in Mu for ruining the handwriting they so carefully crafted. Beyond cannot bring himself to be upset about it.

**Author's Note:**

> These two (12 & 13) are short ones bb
> 
> Tumblrs - sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)


End file.
